The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A driver of a vehicle traditionally views surroundings of a vehicle through windows, wind shields, and other glass of the vehicle. The driver may control vehicle acceleration, deceleration, and steering based on the driver's visual observation of the surroundings of the vehicle.
A vehicle may include one or more side rear view mirrors that allow a driver to see beside and behind the vehicle. Such rear view mirrors include, for example, a driver side rear view mirror that is located near a driver door of the vehicle and a passenger side rear view mirror that is located near a front passenger door of the vehicle.